Timing
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de MeridianGrimm/ Miyuki et Sawamura ont un désaccord concernant les appels de lancers durant un match du Kôshien, avec un résultat inattendu.


Auteur : MeridianGrimm

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

Rating : K

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à MeriadianGrimm ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de MeridianGrimm uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

 _NdT : Petit message habituel pour remercier Meri de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

* * *

 **Timing**

* * *

On était dans les dernières manches d'un match du Kôshien quand Sawamura secoua la tête en direction de Kazuya. Pour la quatrième fois maintenant, et s'il y en avait une cinquième, il allait étrangler ce petit morveux. Kazuya était celui qui prenait les décisions dans leur batterie. Ils savaient tous deux que Sawamura connaissait que dalle aux appels de lancers et que les statistiques et informations concernant les lanceurs glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau. Si Sawamura était aussi certain de ne pas pouvoir lancer à la vitesse que lui demandait Kazuya, alors le coach ferait mieux de faire entrer immédiatement Kawakami.

Il savait pourquoi Sawamura était encore là, cependant. La partie était très avancée, mais Sawamura avait lancé en y mettant tout son cœur et il avait réussi à flanquer la trouille à ces batteurs avec sa forme de lancer inhabituelle. Changer de lanceur maintenant casserait le rythme du match.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un lanceur ne pouvait pas se contenter de refuser les appels de son receveur. En tant que batterie, ils se devaient de montrer un front uni ou leurs adversaires exploiteraient leurs faiblesses pour renverser la situation.

« Temps mort. » Dit-il à l'arbitre, relevant son masque et marchant vers le monticule. Sawamura le fixa et bascula inconsciemment dans une position défensive. Il semblait qu'il ait vu l'agitation de Kazuya et se préparait à une prise de bec.

Eh bien, si ça ne l'intéressait pas d'écouter Kazuya, il lui passerait un savon, lanceur préféré ou pas. Kazuya ne laisserait pas son affection personnelle pour Sawamura l'empêcher de se faire obéir du gaucher durant un match de tournoi.

« Sawamura. » Commença Kazuya, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air prêt à commettre un meurtre. « Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis. »

« Tu viens de me faire signe de lancer au milieu ! Tu ne fais ça que si tu attends un lancer très rapide. _Je n'en suis pas capable_ , Miyuki. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, espèce d'abruti, mais toi aussi tu es fatigué ! Tu essayes d'accélérer le rythme du match - tu vas faire des erreurs ! »

Kazuya souffla.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de rythme de ta part. » Dit-il fermement, mais pour une fois Sawamura n'avait pas tort. « Contente-toi de lancer ce que je te demande. »

« Je croyais qu'on était partenaires ! »

« Pour quelqu'un qui parle d'être partenaires, tu n'es vraiment pas coopératif, Sawamura ! »

Kazuya lui tourna le dos pour l'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot.

Sawamura essayait de réprimer ses grondements et Kazuya fit presque dix pas avant d'entendre un cri frustré.

« UGH, JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE JE SOIS AMOUREUX DE TOI, TU ES UN TEL CONNARD PARFOIS ! »

Kazuya se retourna à toute vitesse jetant un œil autour de lui et il eut l'impression que le volume dans le stade avait diminué de 80%. Il n'avait pas mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Il transpirait déjà à cause de l'effort physique, mais maintenant il avait l'impression de brûler sous la chaleur du soleil. Sawamura était plutôt rouge également.

« Sawamura. » Siffla-t-il. « Tu veux parler de ça, là, maintenant ? On est en plein match ! »

Le gaucher reculait visiblement, semblant rétropédaler, ses bras s'agitaient frénétiquement et il secouait la tête.

« Je voulais pas dire ça, ok ? Ça m'a échappé ! »

« Place au baseball, garde ta déclaration pour plus tard. »

« Eh oh, je viens juste de me déclarer, d'accord, c'est à ton tour maintenant ! »

« Envoie-moi tes meilleurs lancers et on verra ça. »

Toujours écarlate, Kazuya trottina jusqu'à sa place et ignora les regards du batteur et de l'arbitre. Il fit son appel d'une main moite et redressa son gant, prenant en compte le rappel de Sawamura concernant le rythme.

Tant que Sawamura resta sur le monticule, leurs adversaires ne réussirent plus à aller sur base.

* * *

NdA : J'ai écrit ceci pendant un pic d'inspiration - j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'ai vu un prompt concernant "les confessions avec un très mauvais timing" et j'ai immédiatement pensé à Sawamura et Miyuki. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma caractérisation et si le changement d'ambiance après la confession de Sawamura n'est pas trop fort. S'il vous plaît laissez vos impression même si c'est juste une ligne pour dire que vous avez aimé ou pas - chaque petit retour m'aide à améliorer mon écriture !


End file.
